


P is for Playing Along

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has a super power.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Playing Along

“He thinks what?” Chuck asked, leaning across the table and stealing a few of Evan’s not-french fries.

Evan slapped Chuck’s hand when he tried again. “He thinks the new plant has given him a super power. Well, he thinks he can hypnotize people, anyway.”

“And why would he think that?” Chuck asked.

“Because Katie and the others were having a laugh and they’d been going along with whatever David said all day. When I heard and went down there to get her to stop, she said they were trying to cheer David up, they didn’t know he’d be so worked up about it. I told her he’s been having a rough patch, but I didn’t go into it. Now they don’t want to tell him because they think he’ll be mad and even more depressed than before.”

“Well, they’re right, damn it. We’d almost gotten him out of this downswing too.” Chuck dropped his purloined fry and frowned. “What did you do?”

Evan shrugged. “Nothing. I told her I wouldn’t tell him. We’re going to have to play along. Katie sprayed the plant with a weed killer after she cataloged the slides and did al the department things with it. She said it’s just a fern. They’re going to pretend it wore off tomorrow.”

“So we have to play along tonight,” Chuck said, catching on to the plan.

“Yup. I wonder what he’ll try?”

~*~

 

When Evan walked in the door of their shared quarters, he found Chuck sitting naked on the sofa, holding a banana, and sucking on it erotically. 

David moved to stand in front of him and stared deeply into his eyes. “Take off your clothes,” he said to Evan. 

Dropping his laptop bag on the floor, Evan immediately stripped out of his uniform. David smiled gleefully and Evan decided that maybe playing along for one night and telling a little white lie wouldn’t be so bad, if it cheered David up like this. His depression was out of control lately, even with his medication.

David was clad in a bath towel, knotted around his waist. “I’ve always wanted to watch Chuck take you,” he mused, stroking a hand over Evan’s hair. He reached out and lifted Evan’s chin looking into his eyes. “Go over there and get on your hands and knees.” David pointed to a spot in front of the sofa. Evan went and knelt then dropped to his hands. 

He wasn’t philosophically opposed to having Chuck fuck him, it was just that Chuck was such an enthusiastic bottom, he never wanted to be on top. 

“Chuck, take Evan for me.” David went and sat on the sofa as Chuck got up and moved to kneel behind Evan. There was a tube of lube on table and Chuck applied a liberal amount to Evan’s ass.

Evan slid down to rest on his forearms, letting his forehead touch the floor as he raised his butt as high as he could. If they were giving David a show, they might as well make it good and memorable. He gasped as Chuck pressed against him, popped through really quickly and then froze. Evan panted through the sting and then bumped back to let Chuck know it was okay to keep going. Chuck gripped his hips and pulled Evan back, slowly sinking into him. 

Groaning loudly as Chuck’s balls hit his ass, now fully embedded in him, Evan closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being full, having one of his partners inside him for a change. Then Chuck started to move and Evan saw stars. He heard Chuck’s sighs, whispers and grunts as he moved in and out of Evan’s body. From behind them, Evan recognized David’s sex noises. He peeked over and saw that David was stroking himself, his hand moving slowly up and down on his cock as he thrust up into his palm. He had his head tilted back against the cushions and his mouth was open. 

Smiling, Evan looked over his shoulder, caught Chuck’s eye and tossed his head in David’s direction. After a quick glance, Chuck nodded and grinned. And then fucked him harder as David gasped, “Oh yeah, just like that, harder, Chuck.” 

Chuck came explosively, filling Evan’s ass and collapsing over his back. David didn’t let him stay there long. “Move aside,” David ordered, pulling Chuck away. He took Chuck’s place, sliding into Evan’s loosened hole. David was considerably bigger than Chuck, however, and there was a lot of friction as he pushed in. He wrapped an arm around Evan’s waist and held him still as he shoved hard to get all the way in. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna take both of us tonight, aren’t you?” David said gruffly. Evan didn’t often, his lovers made it quite clear whom they preferred on top, usually. 

Evan whimpered in response, pressing his face to his arm and biting down as David began to move, not giving him much time to adjust at all. Chuck sat beside them and reached under to grasp Evan’s cock, stroking him in time with David’s thrusts. He was not going to last long, not with David pounding against his prostate and Chuck jerking his cock purposefully. 

He knew he was babbling, begging David to keep going, begging Chuck not to stop. They took him over the edge, he came all over Chuck’s hand. He would have flopped onto the floor if David were not still pounding away at his ass, holding his hips in an iron grip. He was chanting Evan’s name as he came. 

David pulled out and sat back on the floor and Evan sagged forward into a heap on his side, shaking and gasping as he came down slowly. Chuck was stroking his hip and leg. 

“Damn, I can’t believe you guys,” David said, shaking his head after he caught his breath.

“What?” Chuck asked.

“You went along with it. I saw you talking to Katie, Ev, but I didn’t think you’d actually do this.” 

Evan pushed himself up and scooted closer to David. “You knew?”

He snorted. “Of course I knew, I did the tests on the plant myself, there was nothing odd about it. I was having fun playing along, it made a boring day go by faster. Why’d you guys do it though?”

“Because it made you happy,” Chuck whispered and Evan nodded in agreement. 

“We’d do anything for you, David. You just had to ask, you didn’t need the game,” Evan said, pulling David into a hug, after a moment, Chuck threw his arms around them both. 

David mumbled against Evan’s neck, “It was fun. Next time, let’s use ropes.”

 

The End


End file.
